Minori Rokujou
Minori Rokujou (六条 実 Rokojou Minori) is one of the supporting characters of the Maken-Ki! series. She is the principal of Tenbi Academy and a former member of the Student Council Security Division. Regarded as one of the strongest characters in the entire series, Minori is feared and respected by all those who know of her and is regarded by them as a monster. By her rights as principal, she allowed Takeru Ooyama, Haruko Amaya, Inaho Kushiya and Kodama Himegami to all live under the same roof for no particular reason other than that it would be interesting. She brandishes incredible power and control over her element as she was able to break through amazingly powerful barriers with her bare hands, thanks to nothing more than, in her own words, her "fighting spirit". During her time as a student, she was the founder of the 1st generation of the Student Council Security Division and fought alongside Aki Nijou, Gen Tagayashi, Tomiko Amado and Akaya Kodai. Appearance Minori has long dark pink hair (red hair in the 2nd season) that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon and brown-orange eyes. She wears an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and a pair of slippers. Minori has the second largest bust in the series, with Aki Nijou being the largest in the series. Personality Minori likes to play around with the school staff and make jokes on both students and staff. But despite her hyperactive (and happy-go-lucky) nature, she can be very dependable when it's necessary who also has great intellect, as she manages to find a way to make Takeru Ooyama's blood pointer ability work and train it up. She seems to be Aki Nijou's best friend as they always try to back each other up, especially with Minori's bad sense of direction which in turn makes her try to protect Aki from danger. Minori hates octopus (and also takoyaki) as she finds their rubbery texture disgusting. She will panic and may faint if she sees one. A running gag is that she attempts to be seductive, yet comes across as unappealing, despite having the second largest breasts among the known characters. She is usually shadowed by Aki's attractiveness as she is constantly frustrated by what makes Aki more appealing, having a slightly bigger cup size. She is extremely protective of her students, going to any lengths to protect them, even with massive wounds. History Life at Tenbi Academy Minori was the chairman of the Student Control Association as a first-year in Tenbi Academy, referred to as "The Human Meteorite" by most of the students, as she had a tendency to fall from the sky and cause craters. She "recruited" Gen to the Student Control Association by tying him up and dragging him to the club room. She first encountered Akaya Kodai when they were interrupting a fight between Leo Hirata's gang and Akaya, beating up most of the people involved to stop them. She was first angry at Akaya shooting Leo, grabbing him by the shirt, but after it was revealed to be Akaya's hypnosis bullet, she asked him to join the Association. He turned down her offer, much to Minori's puzzlement. She continues to pursue Akaya, but after revealing that she knows about Tenbi hiring him as an agent, he responds that he is disgusted with them, who claim to be protectors but are always playing around. After discovering the peeping tom wandering around campus, Minori shows up with Aki Nijou and Tomiko Amado (having made them all change into cosplay) to where Gen and Akaya are confronting the shadow-ability user. She reveals that the documents with the identities of Tenbi's benefactors are linked to her life through the Maken Gen's father made, which is how she found them. When Gen calls her mad, she says she would choose Tenbi over her life, because it's the only place where she can have a fun school life. She forces the shadow-user out of hiding, but is caught with the others in the shadow swamp, and tells Gen to give her the Maken he was holding. Once she catches it, she blows away the swamp, and then punches the shadow user out of the school grounds. As she grins at the others, Gen wonders how she had so much power with something he made in his spare time. As she heads to the club room with Gen and Aki, she keeps talking about how cool she was, and upon finding Akaya in the club room, is ecstatic, claiming his change of heart was a result of him falling for her. However, as they shake hands, she crushes his hand and warns him not to touch her club room (which Akaya had redecorated). Plot Maken/Abilities Expert Element Manipulation - Minori is very skilled at manipulating Element, using it to bolster her strength and speed. Due to this, she is extremely strong, often doing vast destruction with small motions. She is also strong enough to hold herself horizontal in midair using only a toehold. Her Element is so powerful that even before gaining a Maken she was feared by fellow students at Tenbi. Dragon Ace- Minori's glove-type Maken 'Dragon Ace' allows her to create thermal heat sources and ignite them. She can control the flame created by her Maken by running her element through it. She can use her thermal energy in various places to produce different effects, like creating a steam explosion in water. *'Chakka (Ignition)' - Minori builds up thermal energy in her hand to create a flame. *'Gouhou (Gun)' - Minori throws the built up flame for a projectile attack. *'Ginkamuro (Barrier)' - Minori fires a large beam of thermal energy at her opponent. Takeru has a similar move, the Fist Blade attack, which he used against Akaya, though Minori's attack is more powerful. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Trivia * The name Minori '''means "harvest" (実). * Minori's surname '''Rokujō/'Rokujou '''means "sixth street" in Japanese. * Along with Aki Nijou and Tomiko Amado, Minori was the creator of the first Maken-Ki, as delinquents were previously using their Maken however they wished. * It was the use of Minori's Dragon Ace during her time in Maken-Ki that weakened the seal around Kodama Himegami's resting place. * In the manga, Gen Tagayashi and Minori are shown to be casual smokers. * '''Minoru Rokujou' (Minori's father) was known to Ouken Yamato and apparently was nothing but trouble to him. * Minori has a life-bond with the documents that list the names of the benefactors and supporters of Tenbi Academy. This means that if the documents are ever destroyed, her life will end as well. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:School staff Category:Female